Dipper clones
|species = Human clone |image = S1e7 clones lined up.png |first = Double Dipper |last = Boyz Crazy |enviroment = Gravity Falls, Oregon |abilities = Same as original copy; Teamwork}} :See also: Tyrone, Paper Jam Dipper, and Sev'ral Timez Clones are genetically identical copies of a single individual, and may be made by using the cloning copy machine or through a longer process of genetic engineering. History Clones make their debut in "Double Dipper" when Dipper uses the afore mentioned copy machine. After the initial creations of the arm clone (accidental) and Tyrone, Dipper seeks the latter's help in executing his complicated plan to get Wendy to dance with him, eventually producing nine more. While things go smoothly for a time, the clones turn on each other when the original Dipper deviates from the procedure by "talking to Wendy like a normal person," with clones #5 through #10 and Paper Jam Dipper disintegrating in the process. After Dipper and Tyrone realize their mistakes, they make up and opt to get some sodas, though Tyrone is melted upon drinking his. The whereabouts of clones #3 and #4 are unknown. In "Boyz Crazy," Mabel, Candy, and Grenda learn that their favorite boy band, Sev'ral Timez, are actually a group of trapped clones created by their rich manager, Ergman Bratzman. Upon seeing that they are kept in a cage and treated like animals, they set the band free and take them back to the Mystery Shack, where they play with the group and try to teach them skills they lacked due to their prior treatment. Eventually, the girls fight over the band, with Mabel convincing them to side with her, but late come to the consensus that the boys are human despite their peculiar background and set them free into the woods. List of Clones Dipper clones Copies made by Dipper Pines of himself using a copy machine in "Double Dipper," all of whom look and act exactly like him. Arm The arm was an accidental, incomplete clone of Dipper. It was seen briefly in the opening, possibly going to attack Dipper and Mabel, before it was disintegrated with soda. Tyrone (Clone #2) :Main article: Tyrone Tyrone was the first complete Dipper clone. He helped Dipper formulate new plans, make other clones, and acts as the copies' leader when their original counterpart went against their complex plan. He was the only clone who realized it was better of Dipper to talk to Wendy like a normal person and melted after drinking soda while telling Dipper things like to stop acting like such a wimp around Wendy. Clone #3 He was created to steal Robbie's bike and did with #4, but refused to do so with Paper Jam Dipper. Unlike most of the other clones, he never melted, nor did he come back after stealing the bicycle. Paper Jam Dipper :Main article: Paper Jam Dipper Paper Jam Dipper was a failed attempt at a fourth Dipper clone, extremely deformed due to coming from a paper jam. He was treated like a baby, most sympathetically by Tyrone, brawled with the other clones (Less with #3.) and was melted by fire sprinklers like most of the others, saying it was "better for him" this way. The cryptogram mentioned him. Clone #4 He was made to assist clone #3 take Robbie's bike and never returned after carrying out his task. Clone #5 He was made with clones #6 through #10 in order to help Tyrone and Dipper form a plan B. He pulled down the shades in the party room, was the first to note that Dipper should not dance with Wendy because he did not follow through with the plan, dragged him to the closet, stopped his original from getting help, fought with his counterparts and melted with most of the other clones. Clone #6 Created for the same purpose as most of the clones, he helped form a plan B, let Dipper and Tyrone know that everything was in place, dragged Dipper to the closet, told #5 not to shove others, participated in the clone fight and melted with most of the others. Clone #7 He was made for the standard purpose of Dipper clones, re-evaluated the plan, added a pink tint to the spotlight in the party room, turned on Dipper and dragged him to a closet with clones #5 and #6. When the classic tried to leave during the clone fight, he dressed up as #7, but was exposed. #7 said "That's not me guys that's not me!" #7 was disintegrated by the fire sprinklers like most of the other clones. Clone #8 He was created with the majority of the other clones, helped come up with a plan B to dance with Wendy. He later distracted Stan with money, went against Dipper, fought with the other copies and got melted by fire sprinklers. Clone #9 Throughout his short lifespan, he was created, revised the plan to dance with Wendy, backstabbed Dipper, fought and was melted with the other clones. He was the one to announce the clone fight. Clone #10 He was made for the standard reason and did what the other clones did: re-evaluated the plan, turned on Dipper, fought with the other clones and was melted with fire sprinklers. He distracted Soos with a laser pointer for fifteen minutes straight and put the "Wendy Mix" CD in the player. He suggested that he should get to dance with Wendy, due to the nonsensical reason of being around her the least. Sev'ral Timez :Main article: Sev'ral Timez A famous boy band genetically engineered through a complex process by Ergman Bratzman, the group is treated like animals while their creator gets all the profit. They are enjoyed by a widespread audience, mainly preteen girls. Its members consist of Creggy G., Greggy C., Leggy P., Chubby Z., and Deep Chris. The youngest is a fetus. All of these were kept in tubes, filled with a green liquid, and fed through their bellies (much like how unborn babies are kept in a womb). Personality Each clone created is shown to have the same personality, knowledge and skills as the original. They seem to focus on a single task and may even turn on the original and even each other for deviations from said task; however, this may only apply to Dipper clones, due to their classic counterpart's personality. Clones that come out of paper jams have extreme mental handicaps, even to the point of not being able to speak intelligibly. But, all of the clones (except for 3 and 4) turn against Dipper, because all of the clones want to dance with Wendy. Appearance If the clone comes out perfectly they will resemble the original almost exactly, albeit with small changes. For example, the Dipper clones didn't have a pine tree on their hats (Dipper drew a number on each of them with a marker in the place where the pine tree would've been). They also lack the bow tie Dipper wore every time he cloned himself. The clones have paler colors than their original (due to being made of paper). In the event of a paper jam, the clone still comes to life, but is severely misshapen. Sightings Trivia *In the promo, when a clone popped up from paper, the animators appear to use screen tone, which is often used in manga. *Number 5 seems to be slightly more quick thinking, for he was the one that thought that Dipper shouldn't be the one to dance with Wendy if he didn't follow the plan. Also, he was the one who grabbed Dipper just before he was about to call out. *The clones' weakness to liquid appears to reference how liquid dissolves ink, what the clones are made from. Quotes Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Groups